<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catching Up at Christmas by Emsiecat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101080">Catching Up at Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emsiecat/pseuds/Emsiecat'>Emsiecat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Young Still Has Powers (Good Omens), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley's Eyes (Good Omens), Dyslexia, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Lower Tadfield (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Snow, Snowball Fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emsiecat/pseuds/Emsiecat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of 'Armageddon't', Aziraphale and Crowley never really intended to stay in touch with the humans they met that day at the Airbase. Anathema has other ideas however, and decides to invite the angel and demon over for the festive season.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Ineffable Con 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catching Up at Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the wonderful 'Ineffable Con 2' I wrote a little fluffy fanfic for their online 'Zine. Now that the convention is over, we're allowed to post our works online for a wider audience. I hope you enjoy this (slightly out of season) dose of festive season fluff.</p><p>And may I just add: If you attended the convention and haven't downloaded the 'zine yet, please do. There's lots of lovely fan content in there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Following the events of that summer, Aziraphale and Crowley had not really intended to keep in contact with the humans they had met that fateful day at Tadfield Airbase. As tempting as forming acquaintances might be, the pair had learnt the hard way over the millennia that friendships with humans would always end in heartbreak when one took into consideration the unfortunate problem of mortality. Regardless, both Aziraphale and Crowley had had many friendships with humans during their long time on Earth, but they always approached <em>new</em> friendships with something akin to wariness.</p><p>Despite this, the forthright and dogged determination of one Anathema Device had resulted in the two of them returning to Tadfield just two weeks after what Crowley had coined 'the Armageddon't' for afternoon tea of all things.</p><p>"This is all a bit too British for me, but Newt insisted." The witch had proclaimed in her matter-of-fact manner as Newt had done the honours of pouring their guests a cup of sweet tea each.</p><p>Anathema had gone on to explain that she had found the whole ordeal infinitely interesting but quite perplexing and so had wanted to talk with them about the events that had transpired two weeks ago and everything that had led up to that point. After all, Aziraphale's attempt at explaining things <em>had</em> been interrupted before he could even really begin (here she gave Crowley a <em>look</em> which the demon returned with a sarcastic grin and insisted that they had been a bit too pressed for time to take a happy little jaunt down memory lane).</p><p>"How did you even find out where I lived to contact me anyway?"</p><p>"A little bit of witchery, deduction, and rather a bit more common sense. Your bookshop has gained something of a reputation especially with conspiracy theorists online, and really, A. Z. Fell isn't the most inspired alias now, is it? We're human, not brainless sea-slugs." Anathema had replied with a slightly too sweet smile over the rim of her teacup, a hint of mischief twinkling from behind round-framed glasses.</p><p>Newt had shifted a little uncomfortably, nibbling on a biscuit and casting furtive glances at the two supernatural entities seated in their kitchen… he wasn't entirely sure riling them up was a wise thing to do.</p><p>Aziraphale had looked equal parts put-out and embarrassed, but Crowley had simply laughed loudly at the witch's remark and slouched more comfortably in his chair, content now to spend a bit more time with these particular humans.</p><p>The afternoon had progressed with enough explanations to satisfy Anathema and Newt's curiosity, and enough friendly chatter to please the affable angel. In the end, even Crowley had to admit that it was time pleasantly spent.  </p><p>"You know," Newt had piped up as the angel and demon had prepared to depart. "Saving the world and all that, we should all really try to keep in touch. Seems like an experience that shouldn't just be forgotten."</p><p>Anathema had nodded in agreement. "I'm sure Adam would like to see you both again too."</p><p>"Really? Considering Aziraphale tried to shoot him-" Crowley jerked his thumb towards his companion who uttered a distressed little noise at the reminder. "I would have thought he'd rather not meet us again."</p><p>Anathema shook her head. "He told me about that. He's talked to me about everything that happened that day, and he knows the two of you were just desperate to protect the Earth, you didn't have any idea he'd decided to stop the apocalypse-"</p><p>"Ah, so you're worried he might try to end the world again some time and want us around to check up on him then, do you?" Crowley hazarded a guess.</p><p>"Of course not! He's a sweet kid; he'd never do anything like that again." Anathema had looked incensed on Adam's behalf, and Newt had vehemently agreed with her.</p><p>Crowley would never admit it, but the way Book Girl and Newt sprang to the kid's defence <em>was</em> rather endearing.</p><p>"Well then, I suppose it couldn't really hurt to pay the occasional social visit if that's what everyone would like." Aziraphale put in diplomatically. "It is a darling little village as well; I'd be more than happy to come back here."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan, it's been a while since I've socialised properly with any humans outside of human operatives and temptations. Could be… nice." The demon seemed to struggle a little with the last word, but sounded sincere enough that neither human commented on it.</p><p>They had left shortly after, promising to keep in contact with Anathema, and both agreeing that perhaps now that they were on the humans' side, befriending more of them might be a good idea.</p><p>Over the coming months, the angel and demon made a handful more visits to Tadfield, and Aziraphale (always the more sociable of the two), regularly traded telephone calls and letters with the witch and her beau.</p><p>("<em>Letters</em>, angel, really? Just send her an email, or Hell, a <em>text</em>."</p><p>"Letters are far more personal, there's no thought put into <em>electronic mail</em>, and the less said about those picto-emotion whatsis the better.")</p><p>As winter finally arrived, one such letter from Tadfield had offered an invitation.</p><p>Anathema wondered if Aziraphale and Crowley might like to join them in the village over the month of December to celebrate the festive season. The witch had explained they were more than happy for them to stay at Jasmine Cottage, or there were a couple of holiday cottages in the village available to rent if they preferred.</p><p>Crowley, bored with the cold and dreary grey of London, and Aziraphale practically wiggling with excitement over spending a whole month in the company of their new friends had not hesitated to agree, and so the pair had soon found themselves on their way to Tadfield once more.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They had decided upon staying in Jasmine Cottage, the place was plenty big enough for visitors, and the only awkward moment had been when Anathema (smiling a little too broadly to seem entirely innocent) had shown them to the spare room which was beautifully decorated but only contained one bed.</p><p>"Well, it's not like I ever really sleep anyway," Aziraphale murmured after Anathema left them to unpack (Aziraphale always liked to travel the human way, with suitcases, he found it charming). He had been too polite to point out that Anathema had incorrectly assumed that they must frequently sleep together. "There's a perfectly comfortable armchair. I'll just use the time to catch up on my reading."</p><p>"Hn, just don't use your halo as a night-light. Damn thing is near blinding when you forget yourself." Crowley had not been amused about the misunderstanding and set to teasing the angel, as Aziraphale had presumed he might do. Rather, upon noticing the single double bed in the room, he had mumbled something incoherent and pushed his sunglasses a little more firmly up his nose as if the action might hide his expression completely.</p><p>The pair settled in quickly, and were pleased to find that Adam and his friends were eager to see them again. With Adam's permission, it had only taken a little mental nudge for Mr. and Mrs. Young to suddenly recall that they had long ago named a couple of old family friends Godfathers to their son, but had never really kept in close contact. This of course would help ease any concerns other adults might have about the children visiting Anathema and Newt when they had two apparent strangers in residence.</p><p>"Grown ups get very worried about other grown ups actually," Wensleydale agreed, wrinkling his nose as Anathema explained this to the Them once they arrived at Jasmine Cottage later that day. "It took my mum a few weeks to not worry about Anathema. Maybe she thought Anathema was going to put us all in her cauldron and turn us into stew."</p><p>"I'm not sure that's what your mum was worried about, Wensleydale." Newt's lips twitched as he fought to contain his amusement. "But it's good that your parents are careful."</p><p>The group were soon ensconced comfortably in the cottage's living room with mugs of hot chocolate and an abundance of baked goods that Newt had made. He explained that he enjoyed baking, and as long as he did everything the traditional way, he never had any problems.</p><p>"It's only if I try to use one of those smart ovens or some really new-fangled stand mixer that I run into trouble." He mused with the weary resignation of someone who was used to their lot in life.</p><p>"Maybe Mr. Aziraphale or Mr. Crowley could help you with your computer problem." Adam pondered as hew drew little pictures with a forefinger in the frosted over glass of the living room window from his comfortable place curled up on the window seat.</p><p>"Nothin' Mr. about me, just Crowley thanks." The demon piped up and added. "It does sound like a curse you've got from what Ana's mentioned. Any reason to think you could have done something to trigger one… or deserve it?"</p><p>Newt tucked his feet up on the sofa and contemplated this for a few moments. "I don't think so; I've always been rubbish with computers, even though I tried really hard to work with them. It's been a problem ever since I was little."</p><p>Anathema gave his knee a sympathetic pat and Aziraphale hummed in consideration before adding his own thoughts. "Perhaps not something you've done, dear boy. Didn't you say that your ancestor was the one who burned Agnes Nutter at the stake? I suppose, being a witch and all, it's entirely feasible that she may have wanted a little more vengeance on the family of the one who killed her."</p><p>"Blowing up the whole village not quite enough for her, eh? Gotta say, I admire her tenacity if she decided to place a curse on one of his descendents as well." Crowley snickered.</p><p>Anathema grimaced and gave Newt an apologetic look. "That really wouldn't surprise me. Agnes tended to stick to prophecy, but I suppose it's possible she dabbled in other sorts of witchcraft as well."</p><p>Newt didn't seem at all upset by this revelation much to Anathema's relief, in fact he looked as if the inference of a curse was a weight off his mind. "Well, I'm used to doing things the old-fashioned way by now, and to be honest it's nice to think that it might be caused by a curse and not because <em>I'm</em> personally just completely hopeless with technology."</p><p>"Oi, if you ever need a job with practically no technology involved, there's a certain bookshop in Soho that's definitely stuck in the dark ages. I'm sure the owner there would be happy to employ you." Crowley's grin was too large and bright to be anything but mischief and Aziraphale huffed, narrowing his eyes at the demon for suggesting such a thing.</p><p>"I'm not entirely certain you would be happy in such employment, Newton. You're far too modern a young man for that sort of thing." The angel rushed to dissuade him, much to the amusement of Crowley. "However, I would be happy to research this idea of a curse further if you like. Adam's not wrong; it's entirely possible we may be able to assist you."</p><p>"<em>We?</em>"</p><p>"Well of course, my dear. Who better qualified to understand the intricacies of a curse, than a demon?" Aziraphale practically cooed with honeyed tones, and Crowley groaned, realising there was no way he <em>wouldn't</em> be helping the angel in this endeavour.</p><p>Newt and Anathema thanked them both (which Crowley waved off with a slightly irritated sound like '<em>neh'</em>), and talk turned to more pleasant things. The children were excited now that school had finished for Christmas, and they delighted in telling the adults what plans they had for the holidays. Especially now it had snowed.</p><p>The snow had arrived just last night before Crowley and Aziraphale arrived. Thick, fluffy snow that lay deep upon the ground and for all appearances looked like a fine feather bed.</p><p>Considering most of the rest of the south of England had not seen a lick of the stuff all season, it stood to reason that there was probably some <em>otherworldly </em>influence afoot. Adam, a perceptive child, had correctly interpreted the suspicious lift of Aziraphale's eyebrows when he commented on the picture perfect weather and had the good grace to at least look a little sheepish.</p><p>"Well, s'just- we've had snow here in time for Christmas for years and years now and it seemed <em>wrong</em> to just stop it."</p><p>Crowley glanced up from his spot on the floor before the hearth, where his long limbs were making a valiant effort to resemble a pretzel as he played tug-o-war with Dog and a hapless scrap of blanket. "Still got some of that hellish power then, kid?"</p><p>Adam shifted in his seat a trifle warily, but the quick flash of a grin the demon shot him allayed any fears he might have of being in trouble.</p><p>"I try not to do <em>too</em> much with it," he assured. "But everyone likes good weather, right? And snow at Christmas is <em>always</em> good if you ask me."</p><p>The rest of the Them were quick to agree with this sentiment and Wensleydale made an excellent impression of their resident former Hellhound by widening his eyes imploringly at Aziraphale from behind his thick spectacles and pleading that the angel not make Adam get rid of the snow.</p><p>Crowley stifled his laughter behind the façade of a snort at witnessing Aziraphale be subjected to the same sort of beseeching look Crowley himself had been on the receiving end of over many a century courtesy of the angel, and was gratified to see that Aziraphale had just as difficult a time resisting it.</p><p>"Well," the angel relented with a sigh. "I suppose if it's only to improve the weather in the village and it's giving the other residents enjoyment as well, then it can't really be a bad thing, so I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let that carry on."</p><p>Adam's shoulders, which had been drawn into a slightly defensive hunch, relaxed at that and he beamed at the angel gratefully.</p><p>"Yeah, that and the homework!" Brian piped up with a grin that unfortunately earned him a sharp jab in the gut from Pepper's elbow accompanied by a withering look and a hissed <em>'Shut up!'</em>.</p><p>"What homework?" Aziraphale asked suspiciously.</p><p>Adam resisted the urge to groan as Pepper huffed at Brian in irritation and had to come clean.</p><p>"Adam found out that Mrs. Watson was going to set us a really long essay to write over the Christmas holidays so he… sort of made her forget to actually set it."</p><p>Anathema ducked her head to hide a smile and Crowley cackled from his place on the hearthrug, but Aziraphale felt (retired angel or no) that he should at least <em>attempt</em> to be an arbiter of good behaviour.</p><p>"Adam, homework is set for a <em>reason</em>. It's to help further your education."</p><p>"Yeah, but it's <em>English</em>, we already <em>know</em> English." Adam's tone was just shy of sullen, but he did appear a little guilty all the same.</p><p>"Be that as it may-"</p><p>"And it wasn't just 'cos we're being lazy or anything Mr. Aziraphale," Pepper sprang loyally to Adam's defence. "It was to help Brian."</p><p>Brian slouched; face flushed with embarrassment as he fiddled with the mug on the dining room table in front of him and added quietly, "I'm not very good at English."</p><p>"Actually, it would have ruined Brian's Christmas if he had to spend all that time on an essay." Wensleydale chimed in.</p><p>"And I promise I'll make her remember to set it once we get back to school again," Adam negotiated. "I won't make her forget the work completely."</p><p>Here Brian let out a plaintive sound at that prospect, but didn't argue the matter when Wensleydale kindly offered to help him with it.</p><p>"Can't say I blame him," Crowley put in. "Don't you remember how much homework Warlock was always saddled with over the holidays, angel? Even when he was really young. Always struck me as bloody draconian. Pretty sure I could have convinced Hell to make that one of the Torments down there: Endless Essays."</p><p>The horror-struck look on Brian's face was almost enough to make the demon feel like apologising for suggesting it… <em>almost</em>. Instead, he recognised that expression as one he'd likely worn over the millennia whenever Aziraphale had rhapsodised over some ridiculously lengthy tome or scroll and tried to make Crowley read it and so the demon commiserated as casually as possible. "Can't stand too much writing and reading myself. The ol' serpent eyes aren't really made for it." He finally ceded victory of the blanket over to Dog who ran off with it with his tail a-wag, the demon then pushed his sunglasses up on top of his head and tapped just below his right eye with a forefinger to illustrate his point.  </p><p>Wensleydale tilted his head thoughtfully at the slitted yellow eyes of the demon and wondered aloud, "Would glasses help?"</p><p>"Nah, it's nothing like that. S'just the way I'm made. Snake eyes aren't really good for concentrating on still things for long. I can read and write of course, but it's always been a struggle to concentrate on the letters. If I take too long over it they end up looking all… weird." He waved a hand expansively as if that would explain everything.</p><p>"They jump around?" Brian hazarded in a tone that implied he probably had quite a good grasp on what Crowley was talking about.</p><p>"Yeah, s'bout right. Is that the same for you then?" Brian shifted uneasily as the full weight of Crowley's stare settled on him along with everyone else present, so Crowley attempted to alleviate the child's discomfort with a joke. "Sure you're not secretly a snake demon in disguise too? You've got to tell me if you are, because I'm not up for sharing territory or mice."</p><p>"<em>Mice!?</em>"</p><p>"Yeah, taste alright really, eat them like-" Crowley stood and sauntered over to the sofa relieving Newt of one of the cinnamon buns on his plate. The demon tilted his head back and opened his mouth wide, partially shifting his form to something more akin to a snake, and then swallowed the bun down in one go.</p><p>The kids laughed and made delightedly disgusted sounds at the spectacle and the idea of doing the same to a rodent.</p><p>"Really, my dear?" Aziraphale sighed, the exasperated tone at odds with the fondly amused expression on his face. "Please rest assured I have not once in six millennia seen this fiend eat a rodent."</p><p>Crowley, rather childishly, stuck his tongue out at the angel, the appendage looking a good deal more serpentine than any of the humans thought it had done previously.</p><p>The children laughed again and Brian seemed more at ease as he finally answered. "Nah, not a snake, but it's nice to know someone else thinks letters look weird and it's not just me being stupid."</p><p>"Brian, have you told anyone about this? Your parents or your teachers?" Newt questioned with friendly concern.</p><p>Brian shrugged. "Not really, I mean I 'spect I'm just not as clever as Wensley or Adam or Pep, right? That's why I can't read things properly. Crowley's a snake so he's got an excuse, I'm just-"</p><p>"Don't finish that thought young man," Aziraphale interrupted looking rather upset by Brian's train of thought, and Anathema nodded firmly in agreement, clearly guessing what he had been going to say about himself as well.</p><p>"You offered to help him with his homework, is this a regular occurrence?" the angel queried Wensleydale. A suspicion starting to grow in his mind.</p><p>Wensleydale fidgeted a little but spoke truthfully. "We all help. If Brian is having trouble we do bits and pieces for him, so the teachers won't complain to his parents that he's falling behind."</p><p>"It's just rubbish when he has to stay at school or at home longer to finish work instead of having fun." Pepper added doggedly. "It's not fair on him."</p><p>"Hon, that's really sweet of you, but I don't think it's going to help Brian in the long run." Anathema answered with some reluctance. "I know the school systems suck, but it would be better for Brian if he got some help from someone qualified. I'm sure you all do great work, but one day Brian will have to do exams and things on his own and you won't be able to help him then."</p><p>The Them clearly hadn't thought this far ahead and looked dejected at the prospect, none more so than Brian who sagged in his seat and stared miserably at the fireplace until Dog trotted over to rest his head against the boy's leg and lick consolingly at his hand, before offering him the tatty blanket he'd won.</p><p>"My mum could probably help." Newt suggested. "She's a specialist tutor. If you like, I could ask her to call and have a word with Brian's parents and his teachers. See if we could get him some extra help so he doesn't have to worry so much about schoolwork anymore."</p><p>The Them liked Newt's mum. She had visited Tadfield a couple of months ago to see how her son was doing and to meet Anathema. The Them had come 'round Jasmine Cottage to borrow some of Anathema's rune stones for a game they were playing, and had spent an enjoyable afternoon talking with Mrs. Pulsifer instead. She was a caring and encouraging sort of woman, who had laughed rather than scowled at the tales of some of the children's infamous exploits.</p><p>"That would be alright, I think. If Mrs. Pulsifer was helping." Brian said cautiously.</p><p>"I'm not sure how much she'd be able to help <em>personally</em>, she doesn't live around here after all," Newt warned gently. "But I'm sure she'll know some really great people who can, and I know she'd be happy to talk to you over Skype or something, to give you some tutoring there." (It was fortunate that Mrs. Pulsifer had never run afoul of Newton's technology curse, but then she had only married into the family, and if Agnes <em>was</em> to blame, she obviously didn't have any quarrel with Mrs. Pulsifer or her predecessors).</p><p>"That's wonderful, Newton." Aziraphale beamed and clapped his hands at the idea. Then he hummed and hawed for a few moments before offering with just a touch of hesitance, "Oh and Brian, if there are ever any books you need that might be of use, please do let me know. I am, after all, the owner of a bookshop." He paused and let his eyes flit warily over Brian's jumper, which was stained with chocolate, and his fingers that were sticky from the slice of treacle tart he had just messily consumed. "I'm sure I could ah- lend you some of my- er or find some perfectly lovely second hand- or-or perhaps third hand books that I could let you borrow."</p><p>"Try not to discorporate from the stress over there, angel." Crowley drawled with a smirk. The demon was, though he'd never admit it, rather impressed by Aziraphale's obvious love for the human race, considering he had just shown willingness to let Adam's grimy young friend come within sneezing distance of his precious books (whether they be second hand or third hand or not).</p><p>If Brian noticed the angel's reluctance, he clearly didn't seem bothered by it, merely grinning broadly at the offer and promising to be very careful if he ever visited A. Z. Fell and Co. in person.</p><p>The topic strayed then from the horrors of schoolwork to what Christmas presents they had bought or made for loved ones, and then to how the Them should help Anathema and Newt decorate the cottage for Christmas.</p><p>"I can't believe you still haven't put the tree up yet!" an incredulous Pepper cried. "Christmas is practically here!"</p><p>Anathema, who couldn't help but feel a sense of kinship with the headstrong and principled younger girl, and had become quite close to her since 'Armageddon't', relented and agreed that the children could visit again tomorrow and help decorate the cottage for the festivities.</p><p>The topic then eventually moved on to the absent members of their 'Armageddon't Army'.</p><p>"Madame Tracy said she and Sergeant Shadwell would be here by tomorrow. They're going to be renting Thatcher's Cottage down the way there over Christmas."</p><p>"Oh, how delightful. It will be lovely to see the two of them again as well."</p><p>Aziraphale looked overjoyed at the prospect whilst Crowley merely raised a sardonic eyebrow. In his opinion, he'd rather not spend any time at all with the daft bugger who had (indirectly) discorporated his best friend and who had (apparently for years) been fleecing both he and Aziraphale for money with his shoddy Witchfinder Army. Admittedly, he couldn't really find anything negative to pin on the woman Aziraphale had possessed. She seemed like a bearable enough sort at least.</p><p>"Hey Crowley," Adam had left the window seat and sidled over to the demon, by now bored of all the chatter. "Me and Pep, n' Wensley and Brian and Dog are goin' outside. Do you want to have a snowball fight with us? I bet it'll be wicked if you n' Mr. Aziraphale use your powers."</p><p>"Er, ah hnng… Snow's not really my ssscene, y'know. Ssssnake n' all that." Crowley was quite contentedly sprawled on his back before the fire now, and he really did not intend to leave his spot just so the former Antichrist and friends could pelt him with snow.</p><p>"You're just scared we'll beat you!" Pepper grinned a challenge, hoping to goad the demon into proving them wrong.</p><p>Wensleydale blinked owlishly at Crowley and surmised. "Actually, if he's a snake, he'll probably go into tepid if he gets too cold, so it's probably best he doesn't play outside."</p><p>"Torpor," Aziraphale corrected promptly.</p><p>"An' I don't do that," Crowley argued, frowning up at them all as Dog flopped down on his chest and started snuffling at the soft wool of Crowley's expensive looking black roll neck. The demon gave the dog a little warning poke to the ribs, which caused him to squirm and wriggle delightedly before rolling off onto the floor again, tongue lolling comically. "I just hate being cold." He finished, fighting to hide his amusement at the creature's antics.</p><p>Adam looked conflicted. "Did- did you want me to get rid of the snow after all? I can make it warmer for you."</p><p>How had any of them ever thought <em>this</em> kid would end the world? Crowley decided Anathema hadn't been wrong when she'd described him as a 'sweet kid' as much as the sentiment rankled him.</p><p>"Nah. The humans would probably freak out if it all just suddenly vanished again. Besides, I'm fine just so long as I don't have to go out in it too much."</p><p>"Ah yes, Sweden in the winter of 936. You were a complete nightmare to deal with. Utterly miserable." Aziraphale reminisced.</p><p>"I'm sure Aziraphale wouldn't mind playing with you all though." Crowley allowed himself a small curl of a grin as the angel sputtered and floundered for an excuse not to leave the comfortable living room and delicious pastries.</p><p>In the end, four children pleading incessantly and a set of puppy-dog eyes proved to be too much for the stalwart guardian of the Eastern Gate to resist and so Aziraphale reluctantly bundled himself up in coat, boots, gloves, scarf, and hat and traipsed out the door after the group of whooping children and yapping dog.</p><p>In the cosy quiet of the living room following their departure, Crowley was quite tempted to doze. He overheard Newt mention starting dinner and the man wandering off into the kitchen, and the quiet turning of pages as Anathema read one of her witch-y magazines.</p><p>Finally deciding that mischief was preferable to a nap, Crowley left the spot by the fire to settle into the window seat Adam had previously occupied to watch the snowball fight.</p><p>It seemed that despite Aziraphale's celestial abilities, he was being thoroughly trounced by the four children and Dog as Crowley had suspected might happen. The youngsters had youth, exuberance, and a good few winters worth of experience in snow throwing forays on their side. The poor angel however was hindered by his continued reluctance to perform too many frivolous miracles at once and his being out of practice in combat of any sort.</p><p>Crowley was content just to watch the angel struggle for a bit, until one particularly large snowball thrown by Pepper caught Aziraphale in the back and sent the angel sprawling face down in a snow bank. The children laughed, but went to help a flustered Aziraphale up all the same, and Crowley felt it was high time to even the score a little.</p><p>It was probably a good thing that Jasmine Cottage wasn't near any other dwellings, as they would have required quite a few memory altering miracles if another human had seen what happened next.</p><p>Crowley snapped his fingers and a huge drift of snow swirled up into the air. It hung suspended for a moment as children, dog, and angel alike all gazed up at it in shock. The drift then began to form itself into dozens of levitating snowballs that were quick to zoom around after the children who screamed and laughed and ran, trying to dodge the barrage.</p><p>"Well then, that will teach you not to team up against an angel won't it." Aziraphale sniffed primly and wandered over to the window, which Crowley opened so he could lean out to chat more easily with the angel. "Honestly, I've no idea how you ever managed to deal with Warlock."</p><p>"'S easy really. You just have to think like the little hellions do. An angel just wouldn't know how to do that."</p><p>Aziraphale pouted at the remark and took off his woollen hat to shake the worst of the snow off. "It's pretty to look at but far too cold and wet to enjoy being out in for long." He complained.</p><p>"Now who's the 'utterly miserable' one," Crowley teased, and moving as swift as the snake he was, picked up a handful of snow from the windowsill and scrunched it into the curls atop Aziraphale's head.</p><p>Aziraphale <em>shrieked </em>as the freezing liquid ran down the back of his head, neck, and then into the back of his jumper. He reacted purely on instinct then, snapping his fingers himself and sending one of Crowley's miracled snowballs flying towards them where it hit Crowley squarely in the chest with enough force to nearly send him toppling off the window seat with a breathy <em>'oof'</em> and barely restrained swearing. </p><p>"See if I help you again now," the demon grumbled as Aziraphale tried to smother his laughter.</p><p>"I <em>am</em> sorry. You caught me by surprise." Then, after glancing at the children who were still running hither and thither avoiding the snowballs Crowley made and throwing their own at one another too, he added. "I think I'll leave them to it and come in to dry off and warm up, they seem to be having more fun without me anyway."</p><p>Aziraphale went to turn away from the window, but paused momentarily as Crowley reached out to brush some snow out of his hair, the demon's fingers lingering a second or two longer than necessary in his curls. In turn, Aziraphale gifted the demon with a bright smile and fetching flush before reciprocating by pressing a palm to Crowley's chest and drying his jumper out with a small miracle that left the fabric warm.</p><p>Anathema walked over to where Crowley was seated as Aziraphale departed, shouting out the window over Crowley's shoulder for the kids not to spend too much longer out in the cold ("Your parents will kill me if you get frostbite!")</p><p>She lingered as Crowley shut the window watching as Aziraphale made his way back indoors and gave the demon a knowing sort of smile. "You know, Christmas <em>is</em> a pretty romantic time of year, at least that's what a lot of humans would have you believe. If you're going to let him know it might as well be now."</p><p>"Sssshut it."</p><p>Laughing at the glower Crowley graced her with, Agnes Nutter's descendent walked away to go and help Newt with preparing dinner. They would sort things out amongst themselves soon enough, Anathema prophesised, and she hadn't even needed to use any occult powers to predict that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>